


Walk

by Azuresand



Category: StarCraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>某颗星球上，阿塔尼斯和菲尼克斯走了不短的一段路。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk

　　正是日头最烈的时候，所有生物都躲藏了起来，只有灰土在大地上缓慢地盘旋升腾。远远看去，这里只是一片空旷、干燥的荒原，道道曲折的狭长裂缝散布其上，暗示着活跃季此地的风向。  
　　在灰白色的嶙峋碎石之间，一对巨大的爪子摇动着把地面推开，这对爪子下连接着两根修长坚韧的肢体，上面长着更多的锋利尖刺。这个生物的脑袋随后出现，警觉地四下张望，它黄色的小眼睛几乎被甲壳盖住，咧开的嘴巴占据了脑袋的大部分位置，那里面两排锋利的牙齿清楚地显示出这只生物应当是个掠食者。  
　　但这是白天，所有原生的掠食者都应当在自己阴凉的巢穴里休息，所有能够被捕杀的动物也躲避着热量而远远避开地面。这一只生物对此浑然未觉，只是把自己的刚才用来扒土的两根镰状附肢高高地举向无风的空中。  
　　片刻之后，它发出一声嘶叫，另外五只和它模样相同的生物纷纷冒出头来，纷纷看向第一只生物。它们简短地统合了一下思维，紧接着跃出地面，朝着第一只生物探明的方向跑去。

　　“这颗星球被污染得很严重。”  
　　Artanis从坑洞旁站起身来，拍掉手上在检查时沾染的灰尘。虫苔。异虫走到哪里，就把这种恶心的东西带到哪里。这个坑洞应该刚被挖出来不久，洞壁一道道新鲜的抓痕上隐约沾染着那种暗沉的紫色。  
　　坑洞附近散落着少量金色的碎片，半个恒星循环之前，它们还是凯达林水晶塔的一部分。异虫们从地下直接冲进了临时基地，把地面上的一切都咬倒了。幸运的是，其他星灵早在这之前就撤退了——他们本计划在做完最后一次侦查之后也折跃离开，但现在整个基地没剩下任何高于脚踝的东西。  
　　“你怎么看？Fenix？”  
　　被呼唤的龙骑士机体正谨慎地待在遍布坑洞的区域之外，以免四肢中的哪一个不慎踩进坑里。  
　　“毋庸置疑，”他回答道，“这些异虫不会满足于艾尔，它们必将被消灭。”  
　　他们完成撤退，重整兵力之后，黄金舰队将会降临这里，星球上的岩石将会融化，在高热后重新凝结成光滑的固体。  
　　所有的星灵都藉由神圣的卡拉相连。他们并不慌张，知道这个星球上还有别的哨站驻守。Artanis迅速地向他们说明了情况，得到的回应表明他们可以去往最近的哨站，同那里的星灵一起撤离。  
　　两个星灵……更准确地说，一个星灵和一个半机械体，要穿过一整片可能有异虫埋伏的平原。  
　　  
　　六只跳虫在平原上奔跑着，爪子在地上扬起阵阵灰尘，一架金色的星灵机械很快就出现在它们的视野之内。它们有许多共享的经验，知道只要钻到机械下方，从支撑它的脚开始攻击，目标就能够轻松击倒。它们背上的平衡翅不住扇动，为的就是能够再快上几分。  
　　但它们没有注意到的另一个星灵要更快一些，Artanis仿佛一阵疾风般地冲锋上前，明亮的灵能刀刃跟随挥出，同时刺穿了两只跳虫的身躯。  
　　另外四只跳虫嘶叫着扑上去，其中一只被星灵侧身让过，另外三只结结实实地撞在了他的腰和大腿上。扑空的那只跳虫犹豫了一下，还是决定继续攻击这个目标，但它回身扑上的时候，反而从另一个方向推了星灵一把，帮他稳住了身形。  
　　现在四只跳虫疯狂撕咬着Artanis的灵能护盾，四张嘴、八只前爪和八条镰状附肢围绕着星灵旋转进攻。Artanis在各个方向的受力下勉强保持着平衡，尽力挥舞着刀刃。短短几秒钟过去，他在护盾消耗殆尽的同时又戳中了一只跳虫，而剩下三只则被蓝白色的光球击中，无声无息地躺在了地上。  
　　“瞄的漂亮，Fenix。”  
　　龙骑士用肢体做了个奇怪的动作，Artanis认不出来对应的星灵肢体语言是什么。他能感受到他的朋友从心灵中传来的愉悦、自豪以及一点点理所应当。Fenix是个伟大的战士，无论是作为狂热者冲锋陷阵，还是作为龙骑士重返战场，这一点都不会改变。  
　　“你也一样。”Fenix回应道，Artanis才发觉自己将刚刚的想法也传送了过去，当然了，他丝毫没有觉得羞涩，因为真诚的赞美是值得鼓励的。  
　　他们又联络了一次哨站，确认自己走的方向无误后继续出发。

　　但它们实在太多了，或者说，他们实在太少了。  
　　他们已经走完大半路程，抵达了这片平原的边缘，山峰在此拔地而起，而哨站就在山峰的另一边。整座山峰满是嶙峋的岩石，异虫的爪子再尖利也很难在上面挖洞，大概也是这个原因，它们的数量在这个地方增多了起来。  
　　Artanis刚和Fenix配合着解决几只跳虫和一只毒爆虫，地面就又骚动起来，这次是一只其他种类的异虫——一条刺蛇。看到那条刺蛇拱起身体时，Fenix以一种匪夷所思的姿势跨过了Artanis，让龙骑士的机械身体挡在了他身前。好几根骨刺被龙骑士弹开了，但有一根还是击中了Artanis，插进了他的小腿里。  
　　“伤口会妨碍我的行动。”Artanis结论道，杀死刺蛇之后，他毫不犹豫地握住那根骨刺拔了出来，紫色的星灵血液从扎出的孔洞中汩汩流出。  
　　Fenix等待Artanis处理伤口，关心之情毫不吝啬地通过心灵链接传送过去。Artanis的手上莹现出灵能的光芒，贴近被撕开的皮肉边缘。  
　　“这只是暂时的，”他往前走了两步，语气中有几分不自然，“我可以走路，但速度会受到影响。”  
　　“你可以坐在我的身上。”  
　　星灵惊讶地看到龙骑士放低了身体一侧的两条腿，形成一个容易攀爬的角度。  
　　“来吧，我的身体结构也更适合在山地上行动。”  
　　“如果有异虫——”  
　　“那你就往边上让一点，避开炮口。”  
　　片刻的思索之后，Artanis点了点头。他顺着机械关节爬到了龙骑士的身体上方。Fenix将身体恢复水平，四只脚平稳地走向山峰。

　　龙骑士是星灵科学技术与灵能力量的结合，是设计精巧的战争机器，千百年前的星灵恐怕预计不到它会被当成坐骑。Artanis小心地把手搭在顶端的金属叶上，两腿分别落在座舱两侧保持平衡。这些宽大的金属叶片仿佛花瓣一般闭合着，弯曲组成了光滑的拱顶，它们向下划开后，死亡之光就从隐藏着的炮口中迸发而出。  
　　“Fenix，我想起一件事。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我们比过这个，用的是哨兵，你记得吗？”  
　　“当然了，你一开始摔下来不少次。”  
　　Fenix的心灵声音之中回荡着笑意，他向Artanis分享了自己的一小部分记忆。记忆里Fenix看着一个更年轻的Artanis单脚站在机械哨兵身体的圆球顶上，身躯前俯后仰地晃动，这是他苦练好几个月的成果。  
　　“那时候我还没完成训练……不，圣堂武士的训练也并不包含这一项。”  
　　“但很有趣不是吗。”Fenix开始攀爬山峰，四只金属步足轮流插进岩缝里。  
　　那已经是至少一百年前的事，Artanis接受了另外几段记忆，感到有些惊奇。这么长时间过去，有些东西连他自己都记得没那么清楚了。从Fenix的视角看来，当时的他已经长到了成年星灵应有的身高，但身形还保留着少年时的青涩，他们还共同干过比爬哨兵更不严肃的事情，当时的执政官在枢纽顶上发现他们的时候，内心想必非常精彩。  
　　他编造出一段场景，那里面Fenix抱着一个哨兵圆球从山坡上滚下去，Fenix接受之后又爆发出一阵笑声。  
　　  
　　Artanis借助自己较高的位置警戒着，身后的平原方向能看到一些小小的黑点在空中漂浮，那些是控制着异虫的王虫。他们前往的方向上天空非常干净，没什么可疑的。  
　　“哨站可能清理了这个区域。”Fenix回应道，他们大概可以稍微放松一下，不过两个星灵对再杀几打异虫都没什么意见。  
　　龙骑士稳定而迅速地行动着，山坡很快变陡了，风蚀岩呈现出一种尖锐的角度，交错地从坡上伸出来。星灵金属不可思议地结合了坚硬与柔韧，踩在这样的材质上一丝划痕都没留下。  
　　随着倾斜程度的加大，Artanis调整了一下身体的位置，刚刚被扎到的腿却没有听从他的指令。  
　　“Fenix，恐怕那根刺上有毒素。”  
　　“刺蛇都这样，你的伤口怎么了吗？”  
　　“我的腿麻痹了，应该不是什么大问题，”从卡拉传来了资讯，“轨道上的医疗室就有中和剂。”  
　　用一条腿还想坐得很稳有些困难。Artanis又打量了一下龙骑士顶上的结构。  
　　“你的灵能护盾充满了吗？我可能要靠在护盾发生器上。”

　　Artanis用手帮助自己挪动了腿的位置。龙骑士顶端的背面有一道桥状的护盾发生器，就像方便的护栏。他现在躺了下来，背部抵靠着护盾发生器，一只手穿过桥的下方固定自己，这个姿势还顺便让开了炮口。  
　　这真的有点奇怪。即使在灼热阳光的烤炙之下，星灵金属的温度依然不受影响，和他的体温不相上下。Artanis的胸腹紧紧地贴在舱室上，除了龙骑士走动时关节活动的声音之外，还能够听到内部机械运转时细微的嗡鸣声。  
　　曾几何时，他和Fenix亲密无间，他们能够互相搭着肩膀，共同坐在枢纽高处等待第一个发现他们的星灵。现在他的朋友，或者说他朋友剩下的部分，只能悬浮在缓冲液里。他甚至捕捉不到Fenix的心跳声音，这就是他们所能达到的最近的距离了。  
　　这一次他小心地控制住了自己，不想让Fenix察觉他的想法。Fenix并不会在意这种事情……  
　　但他在意。不仅仅是Fenix。他们还要做出多少牺牲才能取得胜利？  
　　Artanis默不作声地思索着，长长的神经束垂在一侧，随着龙骑士的走动来回摇晃。束环和机械外壳的碰撞声轻轻地回荡着。


End file.
